Rising the Sun
by mikaera
Summary: Kai has an adorable daughter, Katerina, and he’s who has to rise her up on his own. Now it's his chance to prove he can and IS different from those who brought him up.
1. Prologue

**Hi Readers!! This is something new… yes, yes, about Kai. It's that I like so much that character nn. Well, this is a drama in which we tried to add some humor. **

**I say _we_ because this is a common project with Angel of a Broken Soul, who's publishing it in Spanish. **

**I hope you like it, here there are the details: **

**Kai: 22**

**Ray: 21**

**Max, Takao and Hilary: 20**

**Summary: Kai has an adorable daughter, Katerina, and he's who has to rise her up on his own. I don't think he'll take the same path his grandfather did, but how will he do to make it other way?**

**Disclamer: Beyblade isn't mine, i wish it was, but is Takao Aoki's and I'm so grateful to him because of having created so wonderful story nn.

* * *

**

Rising the sun

Prologue

He was so attractive, his perfect body combined with his audacious and seductive speech, she believed that they would get on perfectly. After all, a love night wouldn't bring problems at all.

He was inside the tournament that would be his last one in his life. She caught his eye, she was pretty, lovely, a good blader, she wouldn't be bad for those days.

He decided to kiss her, the first kiss of his life. She liked him. The tournament was longer than what expected, and the passionate, hidden kissed, turned into endearment. And endearment turned into special contact.

Until it happened with that girl for the first time.

But that first time didn't come alone. Two month passed on, and the rude guy got the new that the woman was now holding a son of him on her womb. Specifically, a daughter.

If it hadn't been because of his solid decision to find that woman with whom he had done that much, maybe the light of his life would be far away from this world.

The seductive woman accepted to be with him for a while, not long, until the little creature was born.

And when this happened, that baby was the most beautiful sight for the guy, who was only 22 years old.

His happiness wasn't longer anyway, when the bright girl had to go away for personal reasons, in order to put some control to her life. It was the last time he saw Katerina's mother. The last news about her were written in the letter that would later get to his hands, the last goodbye, forever.

"It seems that your mama won't come back. Ok, Kati, I think I'll take you to your new home. Let's go home."

The five month old girl, was looking through her pretty, still light-blue eyes, her father's eyes, who with a smile contemplated his lovely offspring, whom he held in his arms.

* * *

**Well, that's all by now. I hope you're liking this story, leave reviews!!! Your opinion is very important! **

**Thanks a lot!**

**Mikaera. **


	2. The Prophecy

**Hi readers! Thanks for all the reviews, and thanks for reading this fic. **

**Something to **Caitriona**, I haven't used YOUR name, and I have to say that Katerina IS NOT the same as Caitriona, and it doesn't even come from there. Besides, I got this name from a Russian names list, and it comes from Ekaterina. I just removed the "e" in order to change something in that name. And Kati is not a silly nickname, just a way a father calls his daughter. If you don't like the names, don't read or just ignore them. **

**The character's ages have gone up, because there have passed five years since the girl was born. **

**There is a new carácter in this fic, but it's NOT GOING TO BE Yaoi**

**Kai: 27**

**Ray and Tala: 26**

**Max, Takao and Hilary: 25**

**Summary: Kai has an adorable daughter, Katerina, and he's who has to rise her up on his own. I don't think he'll take the same path his grandfather did, but how will he do to make it other way?**

**Disclamer: Beyblade isn't mine, i wish it was, but is Takao Aoki's and I'm so grateful to him because of having created so wonderful story nn.**

"**talks"**

'**thoughts'**

**(dreams)**

**Here's the next chapter guys!!

* * *

**

Rising the sun. 

Chapter one: The prophecy. 

"I don't want to!"

"I told you not to complain, you have to sleep!" The blue haired guy remarked to the little girl that, aged five, fought against going to bed.

"I want a tale. Without a tale, I'm not sleeping." Solved the little one.

"You ARE going to sleep because otherwise I'm going to annoy"

"No daddy. I want a tale"

"Kay… -the boy gave up. He admitted that the only thing in Earth that would break his shell was his daughter, confronting anything that wasn't her way. –I'm going to tell you a story. But after that, you're sleeping, kay?"

"Yees! I love you daddy!" Katerina jumped to his father's arms, who wrapped her tightly, pulling her in a sweet embrace before getting her into her bed and sitting next to her.

The tale was a short one with happy ending. She hated if it wasn't that way. But for Kai's surprise, the girl wasn't asleep before the end.

"Wasn't it that you were going to sleep?"

"Yes, it was… but dad, why the moon is white?"

"Because it reflects the sun…" ¬¬ "Close your eyes sweety, tomorrow I'll wake you up early in the morning."

"F… Ok… 'Till tomorrow daddy!"

"See you tomorrow sweety"

That way the guy went out the room leaving the door slightly opened. He walked through the long corridors of the mansion where he remembered walking when he was a little. Now it was his. Anyway, he couldn't have the inheritance yet, his grandfather was alive after all… but he was spending his life in jail.

Kai's POV.

While I walked through the corridors i couldn't help childhood memories coming to my mind. Sure, I would walk through this path every day. In this mansion, my favorite place was the one I'm going to, now.

I walked inside the room covered by books and shelves. I took the place of my grandfather, by sitting in his desk; since we're here I still haven't had time to check all the forbidden books.

…_Flashback…_

_A boy of around seven tiptoed alone by the hallway, his feet freezing because of the cold coming from the outdoors and the floor. It was a hard winter. _

_He stretched himself in order to get the door opened, the door driving him to knowledge. 'At last I'm going to find out about you…' thought the boy, as cautiously he got inside the room, covered with lecture material. _

_He took one of the books that had called his attention forever. There were lots of pictures incide it. That woman and that man in the photos were so alike him… they seemed to love each other a lot. _

_A big, wrinkled hand pulled away the books against the floor. _

"_Kai, I told you that you mustn't get close to this. You have a lot to read during your free time, and you have to come directly to what is forbidden? Why don't you read about mythological creatures in your leisure time in order to teach yourself?"_

"_Grandpa, i'm sorry i…"_

"_No, Kai, don't be sorry, just next time obey me!!" the elder man hit the little one strongly on his cheek. While the boy started crying slowly. _

_Afterwards he got up from the chair and ran between tears to his room._

…_End of Flashback…_

-Voltaire… hided those books where i couldn't find them. Past memories, in pictures and some written texts by my mother and father… Some of them were burnt, but the rest ones he had hide them… it was a miracle to find them again.

Thanks to a little accident caused by my little i managed to find again those books that my grandfather would ever let me see.

…_Flashback…_

"_Daddy, I'm going to the library. I have free now, right?"_

"_That's it, Kati, you have just ten minutes understood?"_

"_Yea daddy…"_

_BOOM!_

"_Kati?! What happened, girl!?" _

"_I'm so sorry dad!" – the little one started sobbing. –I'm sorry about it, really!"_

"_Wait… a second…" the guy looked at the books, some broken, some fold, and some others just safe after the falling of such a shelf._

"_What's the problem dad?"_

"_I think… you've just found something… something I've been years looking for."_

…_end of flashback…_

And here they are. Certainly the pictures, black and white ones, are older and more yellow than the last time I saw them

NORMAL POV.

The guy smirked at the sight of a photo with two guys with a two-toned haired boy on their arms. 'I guess… I finally found what I wanted.'

Kai closed his eyes and smiled. Twenty years he had taken in order to remember his ancestors.

Anyway, now it was a waste of time.

"You're still in there? Kai, how long will you spent there?" A cold voice asked from the door.

"Untill I've finished doing this research. I thought you were asleep"

"No. I wish… I had the same luck you have… having your inmense library all for yourself… where there are the text that represent your past."

"It's not as grate as it seems. It would be better not to be Voltaire's grandson."

"Anyway, that would be better than having been processed inside a machine that was made to make you another machine."

"You bet. Tala… I wish he'd never come back"

"Who, your grandfather?"

"Voltaire." Remarked the guy. He hated to admit that his blood was attached in some way to him.

"Whatever… what about Kati?"

"She's asleep. Tomorrow I want to wake her up in order to train"

"Don't tell me that you're bothering such a creature like her with that?"

"I won't bother her, I will just prepare her as she has to be"

"you remember me… someone…"

"You won't say it. – Kai suddenly got up from his chair, and started walking to his teammate with a challenging attitude. –Tala… I let you stay here to avoid you having to ask **him **for a place to sleep, so please, would you mind not reminding **him** to me?"

The red haired just smiled. Kai had the courage and strength from his father, the sympathy and love of his mother, but anyway, the rudeness of his grandfather. And Katerina had the sarcasm and selfishness that belonged to Kai. About her mother… she had only got her physical appearance, except from the eyes. Those were like her father's.

"Enough. I'm tired, Kai, tomorrow we fight. I'm going to bed"

"You scared. I think I'm gonna read a little more."

"you never stop, do you? Bye bye."

The guy went out from the room, while Kai got back inside his past world.

The beautiful pictures book ended up with the terrifying face of who would change his grandson's life forever.

* * *

(She walked alone through a large room. But in that room there was someone else, the impossible to distinguish shadow of a person slightly bigger than her.

"who are you??" asked the shadow.

"I'm Katerina… who are you?"

"Your future")

"DAAAAAADD!!!!!!" the girl woke up suddenly. Sweat covered her forehead. She looked around, the sun comino from the window warmed the cold place the mansion was. "It was… just a stupid dream."

"Katerina, is everything ok?" a guy appeared from the door. Not his dad, though.

"Uncle Tala! I… had a silly nightmare. That's all"

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?" asked the red haired, sitting next to her on his bed.

"I don't want to. Where is my dad?"

"come, get dressed and I'll take you to see him."

"Ok." The girl took her cloth that were at the feet of her bed, and got dressed on her own.

'Poor creature…-thought Tala while the girl made her duty – Kai's past monsters seemed to torment her during the nights… how was that possible…? Kai wouldn't talk this things… neither with his daughter… but… could it be that…?'

"I'm ready, where's my dad?"

The guy took her hand on his own and took her by the most known corridors.

The little girl's eyes opened wide in joke and a bright smile drew itself in her lips, facing a sleepy Kai… above a huge amount of books.

"Do you wanna wake him up?" asked the guy in a low voice.

"Yeah!!"

"Go on. I'll wait you over here". The girl walked cautiously where Kai was, and shyly touched his shoulder.

"daddy… it's too late dad…"

"zzz"

"DAAAD!!"

"KATI!!"

The place was surrounded by the red haired and the innocent girl's laughter. Kai stared at them and smiled looking at their happy faces. "I think I overslept."

"Ha ha. Never mind, Kai, I GOT UP EARLY and breakfast is ready."

Kai glared at his friend. "OK, wait us there please."

The guy got off the room, and minutes after did Kai. Kati drew her attention to the black pages of a book on the unchecked pile.

She looked carefully at the words written there… besides, little she knew about Russian. She chose to hide it for a future check… away from his father.

…Salvation will come…

…Only after painful and hopeless days…

…The holder of the Fire Phoenix…

…Who has given it to her only offspring…

…Will be the soul to take care…

…Of the person who will save the Name…

* * *

**Oky, that's all by now. I hope you liked this story. Please forgive my mistakes nn. **

**Leave reviews!!**

**I love you all! Take care of you people! The more reviews I get, the sooner I update! **

**Mikaera.**


	3. Thoughts of a worried Father

**Hi again everyone!! Excuse us for the delay please! Lol**

**Well, here the same as always…**

**Kai: 27**

**Ray and Tala: 26**

**Max, Takao and Hilary: 25**

**Summary: Kai has an adorable daughter, Katerina, and he's who **

**has to rise her up on his own. I don't think he'll take the same path his grandfather did, but how will he do to make it other way?**

**Disclamer: Beyblade isn't mine, i wish it was, but is Takao Aoki's and I'm so grateful to him because of having created so wonderful story nn.**

"**talks"**

'**thoughts'**

**(dreams)**

Rising the sun

Chapter three: Thoughts of a worried father.

* * *

"Hn… yeah but she won't find it."

"How do you know? She's more curious than what you were at her age, Kai."

"That means anything. I've hidden that book."

"Kai, remember that she found what you grandfather had hided from you…"

"Voltaire was stupid. I am not."

Tala laughed at that. Then he smiled at the little girl who had just entered to the room.

"Hey daddy! Tomorrow's my birthday! I'm going to be six!!"

"Yeah, I know tomorrow's your birthday…" answered the older guy.

"Are you happy about that?" asked the other teen, holding the little one in his arms.

"Sure! I couldn't be happier!"

"You have to train. Have breakfast quickly and go outside, I'll be waiting for you." Demanded Kai, before leaving the room.

"What's his problem?" Katerina asked to the guy holding her.

"I don't know… maybe he's just… worried."

"Why?"

"I don't know… - lied the boy. – come on, eat your toast… or I'll think you don't like them" he laughed. The infant grinned at him, and after finishing the food she followed her father.

Tala's POV

Certainly I knew why Kai was worried. Reaching the six years old wasn't something good coming from the Hiwatari bloodline… not while Voltaire was still alive.

Kai was afraid, and I knew that. Maybe I should talk to him later… yeah I will. He can't stop enjoying his daughter's birthday since he had bad experiences on his past at her age. It's just something he couldn't do.

* * *

"Kai… stop it please. Tomorrow's your daughter's birthday and you aren't happy… stop it."

"You know why I am not happy. I can't be… I was six when _that_ happened."

"Yeah, but Voltaire was not in jail." Solved the red haired.

"And? Don't you see I want to protect her? Why do you think I give her all the special trainings we were given on the abbey? Why do you think I let her explore my library and I don't forbid any book? Why do you think I'm always warning her about the things that may happen in her future?"

"Ok Kai, I understand you… but you can't be putting that pressure into her hands… she might live frightened if you do that."

"She isn't frightened."

"But she's having nightmares you know?"

"What?" Kai gasped.

"… I don't think if I should be telling you this but…"

"Dammit just tell me!"

"Kai it's not that worrying! She had a nightmare yesterday… she woke up and shouted your name. you were sleeping in the library…"

Kai gave him the death glare before slapping his own face.

Tala grabbed his wrist. "No Kai! what do you think you're doing?!"

"I wanted to be a better father than what I am. I wanted to be the best I could for her… and I'm not doing any good!"

"Hey, you're just 27 and her mother left you alone… what did you expected?"

"I want to be like my father! Now I know how he was with me! And I want to be like him! I can't Tala, I can't!!"

"You will never be like him." A statement that made Kai blink twice.

"…Why?"

"Because the person you've slept with six years ago was not your mother. And wasn't even as beautiful as your mother was."

"Tala… I shouldn't have done what I did… that girl was so… so… I don't know why I did it with her"

"Because you liked her, and she liked you, and you were so immature to think that a love night wouldn't bring problems at all."

"…"

"She shouldn't be here… maybe it would have been better to her to have a different father than me."

"You know, if she had, she wouldn't be the lovely creature she's now. You've risen her up Kai. alone. Be proud of your creation."

"… I wish I could Tala… but the only think I can think about now, is the night when my six years old birthday took place."

"That night won't repeat Kai."

"I need to talk to her. What happened? What did she dream about?"

"she didn't tell me anything Kai…" too late. The guy had already left the room.

* * *

"…The holder… of the Fire Phoenix… what should that mean? Is it my dad's bitbeast? …Who has given it to her only offspring… no… dad hasn't give anything to me yet… and dad's not _she_… it must be something else… …Will be the soul… is someone dead? Aren't souls the things that are left after people die? ... to take care… …Of the person who will save the Name… which name?"

Lying in her bed, the little girl read loudly the words she had found on that book earlier. A noise behind her door made her gasp and she hided the book instantly.

"Kati? Are you still awake?" Kai entered to her bedroom.

"Dad? Come in…" she answered.

"What didn't you tell me today?" he demanded.

"Uh? Ahh… I remember… I… didn't' brush my teeth."

"I'm serious Kati. What about yesterday night?"

"Nothing" lied the girl.

"A little bird told me you had a nightmare. Why did you say nothing?"

"… uncle Tala… I said nothing because… it has anything to do with **him **or **him**." Smiled innocently.

"C'mon, it doesn't matter. What was that dream about?"

"It was… about someone… who told me he or she was my future." Finally the little one resigned.

"How was him/her? Was it someone tall? Was he big?"

"No… she was a girl… and she was a little bigger than me. She was evil… and I was afraid, because she asked me my name… and I answered. The only thing she said was that she was my future."

"Your future…" repeated the boy.

* * *

("I've come to take her with me Kai." a big shadow came over Kai, who was holding the little girl in his arms.

"No! Leave us alone! You're too old to take her Voltaire!"

"You failed us! You were made to be perfect, but your mind isn't strong enough! Then it'll be your daughter!"

"NO! NO WAY I'M LETTING HER GO!"

"you will… at least, if you mind being shot"

"What?!?"

"I can make you the same I made to your father, Kai! This girl will be mine, want it or not!"

"Daaaad! I'm afraid!"

"Kati! I don't want you to go!"

"You must come with me, Princess"

"DAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaD!" the piercing sound of his daughter's voice made him close strongly his eyes before hearing a gun shot.)

"AH!" tired, the guy woke up with a start. Four o'clock in the morning. Great.

"Where is her, Kai? I want her with me…" a voice whispered in the dark.

"No! Tell me I'm still dreaming…" he said to himself.

"If you don't give her to me, I'm afraid I'll have to take her on my own…" warned the voice, still in a whisper.

"I…" the guy seemed frozen.

"Are scared? I'm not. There's no strange in here Kai. Are you ok?" asked another voice out loud.

Kai couldn't be angrier. "T-A-L-A-YOU-BETTER-RUN-IF-YOU-DON'T-WANT-TO-BE-KICKED-OUT-OF-**MY**-HOUSE!!!!!" shouted the guy, sharper than ever his look and scary his expression.

Tala broke into laughing at the sight of his scared friend. "HAHAHA Kai you really believed it did you? I'm a good actor."

"I ALREADY WARNED YOU SON OF A……….."

The younger teen smiled at him. "Kai… calm down. Doors are well closed, windows and any kind of entrance is too."

"But it's his mansion… maybe he has a way in we don't know…"

"If he had, you should know it. You know the mansion more than any other person in the world, you know it better than the architect that designed it man!"

Kai let a small smile warm his cold face. "Don't be silly Tala.."

"Anyway… do you think he'd come to ask you about her if he would take her?"

"… certainly… I don't."

"you should have thought about that before." He stated. Then he left the room.

"Wait Tala!"

The guy turned round. "what?"

"Why were you awake anyway?"

"Hn, preparing something for your daughter. You'll see."

The blue haired smiled. He shouldn't be that worried at all. He had risen her up to be a strong girl… and she would make lights out anywhere.

* * *

Meanwhile…

("Who are you?..."

"I'm Kati… I'm Katerina Hiwatari… who are you?"

"I told you… I'm your future… I'm **you**… some years older")

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!" the brunette woke up suddenly. She looked around. Two worried faces stared at her standing in the door. "hi dad, hi Tala." She smiled.

"Happy birthday pretty" Tala walked next to her bed, and kissed her forehead. She smiled and hugged her friend.

"Thanks Tala." Then the guy left the room, as Kai had asked him to do before.

"Happy birthday, hun…" whispered Kai, taking a seat on her bed.

"Thanks dad…"

"Why did you shout my name?"

"I had the same dream dad… I'm scared…"

"everything's ok… I hope…"

"You hope?"

"Hey… Kati… have this." He carefully opened her hand, and placed a little thing on it. As she opened the palm of her hand she saw a small thing… what seemed…

"But dad, it's yours!"

"I'm giving it to you… my mom gave it to me… then I should be giving it to you. Take good care of it... and she'll protect you."

"Sure I will daddy."

"Get dressed, I'll be waiting downstairs with Tala." He said coldly.

"Won't you hug me first?" she asked.

Kai smiled. "Sure." He walked to where she was, and rounded her with his strong arms. "Hurry up dear". The guy left the room.

"Dranzer… - whispered the girl, once again looking at the bit chip that lied on her hand.- I will take care of you…

…The holder… of the Fire Phoenix… …Who has given it to her only offspring… is this talking about dad's mom?" she wondered, reading again the words written in the forbidden black book.

* * *

**Well, I think that's all for now. I hope you're liking this story… **

**maybe some nightmares are coming true soon!!**

**Read and review!!**

**Mikaera.**


	4. She

**Hi Readers! Thank you all for those magnificent and encouraging reviews, we really hope you're liking this story. We already have plans set for it, and we hope you don't mind that Takao and the rest of the bladebreakers will probably don't take part in it. Not a lot, maybe they appear in the end. **

**Okay, now with the details: **

**Kai: 27**

**Tala: 26**

**Summary: Kai has an adorable daughter, Katerina, and he's who has to rise her up on his own. I don't think he'll take the same path his grandfather did, but how will he do to make it other way?**

**Disclamer: Beyblade isn't mine, i wish it was, but is Takao Aoki's and I'm so grateful to him because of having created so wonderful story nn.**

"**talks"**

'**thoughts'**

**(dreams)**

**Here's the next chapter.

* * *

**

"You like it?" Happy Tala smiled at the sight of Kati's eyes, wide opened in front of the cake he had prepared for her.

"Of course I like it! Thank you very much Tala!"

"Heh, well now you have to wait, we shall eat it after lunch okay?"

"…Whatever…"

Kai leaned on a corner. He loved his daughter more than anything else in the world. And he was afraid… very afraid of losing her.

She could sense it clearly and he knew that. Crimson eyes that belonged to the little girl stared at his father. "Dad… what's the problem?"

"Kati… shall I tell her, Tala?" the red haired just nodded in response. "Okay… when I was a child… at the age of six… my grandfather ruled an important enterprise which's aim was to rule the world. He sent men to capture me… and they did. That night... they killed my parents and took me with them. That's why I'm so scared Kati. Because I don't want them to take you there. I don't want you to be far away from me."

"But dad… I won't go anywhere…"

"Oh but you will. If they take you, you won't have a choice."

"Dad?... I don't want to go…"

"I… I know." The man kneeled on the floor at the high of his daughter, and welcomingly opened his arms.

"Dad… I'm scared…"

"I didn't mean to scare you by what I told you… just come here sweetie." He said, pulling his daughter in a warm embrace like he had never done before. The red haired standing next to them smiled.

After a couple of minutes of reflection the father let go and she returned to her room to wait for lunch.

* * *

"It's grandmother. I'm ninety-five percent sure. 'The holder of the Fire phoenix…' yeah now I understand it all. This thing's not talking about dad, it's talking about grandmother. 'Will be the soul to take care… of the person that will save the Name.' My god, I already learnt it by heart. Now what I have to find out… is the person. And the name.

* * *

Kai and Tala weren't exactly the ones that would sing the Happy Birthday song at birthday time. But in the kitchen, happy voices at least from two of the three could be heard as they ate the cake Tala had prepared for the little one.

Kai glanced at the clock on the wall. It was three o'clock in the afternoon.

'I should have never told her… - he thought as he looked at her daughter eating a piece of cake. – now she'll live scared, as I thought before. What if they never come? What if grandfather has already died and I haven't been informed about it?...

On the other side I'm relieved I told her… the truth. Because now I feel she's more prepared, she knows what to expect from her enemies… from Boris and his people.

She's so beautiful… she's so… like her mother. She has many attitudes that remind me about that woman. Maybe it wasn't that bad having a relationship with her… I'm still angry she never told me why she left… why she left me alone.

I wish I knew much more things than what I do… I wish I knew, for example, if my grandfather and the ghosts of my nightmares are dead… or are still after me… after Katerina.'

His concerned thoughts were abruptly interrupted… by a knock on the door.

"We have never received anyone… not for this occasions. Wonder who's outside?" asked Tala, walking directly to the front door where the hard knock came from.

"Wait Tala! I… you don't know who might be… and…"

"No Kai… those people don't come during the day.. and you know it. So please, stop fearing everything." He asked, making his way to the gate.

As soon as he opened the door he couldn't believe his eyes. He just stood there, staring at the person that was standing in the entrance. "W… what are you doing here?"

Tall, slim figure of a woman around twenty six years old stood, serious looking in her face. Her emerald eyes looked concerned, a feeling of guilt and shame was clearly visible. She breathed softly, her two toned hair slightly shifted by the cold Russian wind.

She was wearing a dark grey coat, black jeans and boots, and a violet shirt. A silver-made necklace and some rings on her hands. Her long, brown hair was loose behind her back.

"I don't expect you to let me in." she answered politely. "I just want to talk to Kai Hiwatari. In private." She stated.

But the red haired still didn't believe his eyes, nor his ears. Staring puzzled at the woman he called his friend's name. And it wasn't long before the blue haired one joined the confused looking.

However, Kai knew his eyes weren't fooling him. And he was straight and cold. "Get Out. You have no place in here, and you should know that." He ordered to the woman.

She was as stubborn as he could be, and didn't move. "I won't go until I talk to you, Hiwatari."

"I have more important things to do, you know? What do you want?"

"Didn't you already hear that? I want to talk to you, that's all."

"Okay, if that's what my daughter's mother want, then she should have it. Tala, please, take care of Katerina for a while, I'll stay here."

The red haired nodded and left the two. Kai made her get in, big doors closed slowly, and Kai sat on one of the armchairs on the living room, the one in front of her. "Now, what's that important that you want to talk after six years of no seeing us… Julia?"

"I want to see my daughter. I have the rights to do it, Kai."

"Yeah, that's just law and papers. Kati is fine, she doesn't need you. She knows that you abandoned her, knows that you abandoned** us**, why should she want to see you?"

"Because I'm her mother!"

"No you're not! You might be her mother genetically, but you're nothing to her but a woman who left her father to rise her up on his own six years ago, just she was born, for personal reasons!"

"That's not true! I can explain why I left. I can explain it, and taking into account your own past Hiwatari, I know you'd understand it if you were kind enough to consider that other people may have a history as difficult as yours!"

"I don't need to listen to your past problems. Now I have more important things to worry about, and that's not you exactly, they don't even have to do with you. Leave Julia, you have nothing to do here!"

"You're wrong. I want to see my daughter, Kai. I want to see her because this might be the last time I see her in her life."

"The last and the first, you mean. If you didn't worry about her in the past six years, why should you worry about her now, when she has already learned to live without her mother?"

"Because, I don't mind if you don't believe what I'm gonna say and I'm sure you won't, but I love my daughter!"

Practical joke coming from the oldest filled the room. "Heh! As if you ever cared about her! Stop lying Julia! You want to take her with you, that's what you want!"

"NO! If you let me explain why I left six years ago then you would understand, Kai, but no, you never think someone might be in a more difficult situation than the one that you are. Never! Hiwatari, you're a cold bastard that never even tries to understand other people! That's why I regret everything that happened between us!"

"You Regret it? Then you regret Katerina's birth! You should retract your words, Julia!"

"I don't retract anything! And don't regret Katerina's birth either! You… the only think I have to regret is getting to know you Hiwatari!" Fury was visible in her pretty emerald eyes. Now this was getting both mad.

* * *

"What's happening out there? Is dad's father or something?" little girl asked to the man that was holding her in his arms.

"It's… it's fine. Try not to think about the shouts please."

"But they're piercing my ears uncle Tala…"

"Yeah I know… it will be over soon…" 'some of them will win… just in some minutes more…'

* * *

"FINE! - hastily said the oldest - If what you want is to talk, then you should explain yourself! Why did you come now and not before, uh?"

"I will explain you everything. But first I want to see you really have my daughter in here."

"Heh, NO WAY. You won't see Katerina until I decide, I'm her father and you're nothing but the person who engendered her!"

"If I tell you what happened, then you'll let me see her?" she asked resigned.

"I'll see what I do next. Now tell me, what was so important to forget about your daughter?"

"I didn't forget her Kai… my stepfather. He was the problem. I never got to tell you what happened in my life, all the problems that I had… because it was of no importance for a casual meeting. He's a member of a corporation that involves weaponry, human treatment and drug traffic… he never liked me. He hated me, he swore me things about my future and about my offspring…"

"Things like what? My grandfather also swore me things, and he did what I expected him to do… thought I would prefer he hadn't."

"Kai! He promised to kill my children! He promised not to let me go on with the family, he said that the Fernandez didn't deserve to live! He was the one who murdered Raul's son years ago!!"

"I… I had no idea about that… sorry."

"It's fine, that was a long time ago. But I was afraid of him… that's why I had to leave Kai… I pretended that my baby had died… I knew you had her with you, but I had to pretend Katerina didn't exist… and that way he'd leave me in peace… I couldn't live running away…"

"And… why did you come now? Are we still in danger?"

"No… my stepfather died yesterday… he had a heart attack… it's safe to be here… at least for Katerina."

"You're willing to see her, aren't you?"

"… Yes. I want to see her Kai… a lot. You must understand me… please, I'm her mother…" shy tears started to form in the corner of her eyes, but she fought them back.

"No… I mean, I understand how much you want to see her. But you won't. Not until tomorrow. I need to talk to her before, and she has to tell me if she wants to see you or not. You'll stay in the guests room. For tonight. Tomorrow we'll see what we do."

"… Fine. Thank you Kai… at least for thinking about it."

* * *

**And that's all by now! Please review, say something, or just throw a tomato to us for making this chapter boring or awful. **

**I love you!!**

**Bye! **

**Mikaera. **


	5. For her Safety

**YA! Last chappie here:D**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Rising The Sun

Chapter Four. 

'I want to see her… but I have to admit, I wasn't here for a long time… Kai has taken care of her on his own and now I have to accept I don't know my little daughter.

When I had her, on the hospital that night, I remember it was raining… just like today. Kai remained out of the room while I gave birth to her… and then when the doctors gave her to me… she was so alike him.

Anyway I knew I couldn't keep her… she was the most beautiful sight I had ever had, but I had to keep cold and give her to Kai… it was his decision to keep her after all, I had thought about the chance of killing her and he had refused. I won't be able to sleep tonight… it's eleven o'clock… I think I'll go to the bathroom.'

Julia got up from the bed where she was lying and walked to the door, opening it silently. The whole mansion seemed desolated. After all, there were only three people living in it. She kept walking and got to the bathroom.

She washed her hands and face, looking deeply in her emerald eyes. "I'm so sorry, Katerina… so sorry…" tears started falling from her green orbs, makeup sliding by her pale cheeks.

* * *

"I didn't say who was there Kai, I thought you'd probably want to talk to her before…" commented the red haired, guessing subconsciously Kai's thoughts.

"Yeah, but now Kati needs to sleep… did you close well all doors and any entrance?"

"Would you just stop worrying about them? Kai, it's already eleven o'clock, they aren't coming!"

"Fine, whatever. Are you going to sleep, trusting they won't come?"

"Yes, I'm going to sleep Kai. I've closed all the doors and windows, and there's nothing to worry about. You're becoming overprotective."

"But Tala…"

"Do whatever you want. See you tomorrow."

Kai stared at his friend when he left the kitchen heading towards his bedroom. Having Julia in his same house wasn't something he could completely believe… but by the moment that was the best thing that had come to his mind.

He had to admit, if it was his own choice he hadn't let her in. But then, what if what she had said about her stepfather was true? What if she was the whole time trying to hide their daughter from her family, just to protect her… the only thing Kai hadn't done.

* * *

'Mhh… I can't sleep. I should go to the bathroom and wash my face to see if that helps… dad actually told me not to leave the room tonight, but sometimes I have to disobey him… right?' sleepy Katerina stood up and opened her door silently. She tiptoed in the hallways, just in case someone was still awake.

Meanwhile, Julia opened the bathroom door and walked slowly back to her room. Her attention was put into something that was moving towards the place where she came from, and she couldn't help blinking twice to see better.

A little girl moved towards her. She seemed sleepy, but her eyes opened wide when she realized someone was moving in front of her. She let a little gasp come out of her mouth, and keep staring at the unknown woman.

"Who are you?" she asked innocently. "you're not from this house, and dad didn't tell me anyone was coming tonight. Except from…" her eyes reflected horror as she started to step back.

"No wait!" was the first thing that came to the woman's mind. "You must be Katerina. I'm… I'm… -tears started forming at the corner of her eyes, but, she fought them back. – I'm a friend of your father." She could say.

But the girl stared at her in mistrust. "You're not a friend… you're the person who was yelling at him in the afternoon. It's the same voice tone." The girl was smart.

"Yes… I am. –something told her to stop lying. – I… am…-

BOOM

"TALA!!"

"KATI!!" came the voice after his friend's…

"You won't get anywhere! Not with her!" confronted Kai again.

"W-What's happening down there?!" asked Kati to the woman, suddenly listening steps in the direction of the stairs.

"Come here Kati, you must hide yourself. They're coming for you" hissed Julia, grabbing the girl's wrist and dragging her into her room.

"Dad's in danger!" complained the girl.

"NO! YOU are in danger, you must keep in silence okay?" and Kati nodded.

The two-toned-haired woman hold the girl up in her arms and ran towards her own room. She made her get into a wardrobe and stood next to the door.

"Will you be fine?" she heard the girl speak from inside the furniture.

"Yes, you just pretend you don't exist." Explained the woman, hearing the steps come closer…

* * *

"You shall stay here, Kai." smirked a man, dressed in black, pointing at him with a large gun. Another man was doing the same with Tala, on the other side of the room. There was no way out and they knew it. "Where do you have her? Where do you keep your daughter?" asked the purple haired one, who was standing behind the one with the gun.

"I won't tell you, you f..king asshole!" stated Kai, angry looking depth in his mahogany eyes.

"Then I'll have to look for her on my own, and don't think of moving from that place if you don't want to be shot." He smirked.

"I HATE YOU!!"

"Heh, but you can do nothing against me!" and with that Boris left, heading upstairs looking for the little girl.

The purple haired man entered the first room that came into his way, the guests room.

"Who are you? A guest?" asked the purple haired to the woman sitting on a chair inside the room.

"Yes." She lied. "I came here to visit, why?"

"You should let me check the room, lady. We're looking for something very important, and it's not something you can understand." He explained, smirking evilly.

"Oh, but I understand it well."

"You do?"

"More than what you can imagine!" and with that she kicked the man in the stomach. But Boris wasn't giving up that easily.

"Good luck you have that my men are busy now, I'll have to fight you in my own…" he said, musical tone on his voice.

"I don't care who I fight against, you won't touch the girl!" she clinched her teeth in anger.

"I need to take her!" yelled the man, slapping the woman's cheek.

"NO!" she shouted back, holding his arms to prevent him from punching her.

Boris was a strong man, however she wasn't going to give up either. She hit the man's ribs with her right hand while with the left one tried to hold his arms.

He raised his knee and hit her chest, making her gasp in pain and fasten her breath. "No way you're taking her! I'll do whatever to prevent it!"

"Women are so stubborn!" he said, knocking her head with his left hand that was free of her holding. She spitted up blood and cried in pain. But didn't give up. She grabbed hold of a glass vase on the room table and dropped it to the floor, making a loud noise.

Smirking at the advantages that the pieces of glass in the floor gave him, he knocked the woman against the floor and she howled when she noticed the cuts over her slim figure. However Julia could see the man getting closer to the wardrobe where the girl was, and fear was evident in her eyes.

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY DAUGHTER!!!" she screamed, grabbing a bigger piece of glass than the others and plunging it into the man's neck.

Boris instantaneously cried in pain, falling to his knees as a huge amount of blood came out of the wound she had just made. He breathed heavily and hard, his hands on the floor.

She stared, hardly staying on her feet, at the dying man. Her breath was fast, but relieved. Then she felt her hurt body go numb, and let her fall unconscious on the floor.

* * *

"Kati!" a new call coming from downstairs.

"Kai.. Kai come here…" an astonished voice of the man entering to the room.

The blue haired one stepped inside and opened his eyes in horror at the sight of the man lying on the floor, pale skin, and the woman on the other side of the room, bleeding profusely, her skin almost as pale as the man's.

Both of them looked suddenly at the wardrobe door. It opened slowly, giving way to a sobbing girl, who stared confused at the shocking scene. "Dad… what happened?"

"Tala… call an ambulance… now."

"…Dad…"

"Kati… just… come here…" he asked, kneeling on the floor. Broken glass was everywhere, and the wound at the man's neck wouldn't stop bleeding. Nevertheless, he was no longer breathing. But the woman was.

"Dad… I'm scared…" but she didn't speak longer when she let her face burry on her father's neck, her tears dripping his shirt.

* * *

A doctor came out of the room and stared at Kai, who was sitting on the waiting room, next to Tala, who had the girl on his arms. No one spoke, but the blue haired man stood up and followed the doctor inside one of the rooms.

"Tala?" called the girl, once her father had left. The red haired just smiled at the girl on his lap. "The prophecy… I'm confused… I saw something inside the wardrobe… when I was very afraid…"

Tala listened carefully. "And what's that?" he asked.

"I was very scared, I wanted to cry and felt desperate… and then I saw… I saw a woman… a woman telling me not to loose hope… she was holding me tightly… and told me everything would be alright…"

"How was she like?"

"Tala she… she was very similar to… dad. She had long blue hair… and crimson eyes. And her smile was the most calm I have ever seen…"

The man smiled. "Were you afraid of her?"

"No… she… she made me stay quiet and calm… until everything finished." Explained the brunette, resting her head on Tala's chest. "And there's something else…"

"Yes?" he asked, his caring hand stroking her hair.

"I heard Julia saying… I was her daughter."

"… Kati… that's true. Julia's your mother. But you don't have to accept it if you don't want to… it's a long story to tell… but I'm sure she'll be the one to explain everything to you when she recovers."

"I want her to be my mother… she saved me there Tala…" and the red haired just smiled and kissed her forehead. There was nothing else to be said.

* * *

"Kai…" the woman on the stretcher called. "Is… is she ok?"

"Kati's fine… she's out there with Tala."

"I'm glad… no one was injured…" she said, shutting her eyes in pain. Her chest was covered on bandages, and most of her right leg, arms and hands.

"You were injured… what happened in there?"

"I… we held a fight… but I don't know what happened with-"

"He died… the wound on his neck… didn't stop bleeding and he died for the hemorrhage."

"Oh my god…"

"No… he deserved it." Kai walked towards the woman, and sat in the chair next to the stretcher. "You… you fought for her… thank you."

"I… I just did what anyone would do for a girl…"

"No… you did what a mother would do… you risked your life for her safety… and that's unique."

"You'd have done the same Kai…"

"Because I love her… and I know you love her too."

"Kai… I'm sorry… for being absent… all these years…"

"We… we'll talk about that later ok?" he smiled comprehensively, taking her hand on his. "_Now everything that matters is that Kati is ok_."

* * *

**THE END!

* * *

****And that's it! We've finished it YAY! **

**We hope you liked the story, and please review for this chap too! **

**Thank you for all the reviews you left, and hope to hear from you soon!**

**Mikaera and Angel of a Broken Soul**


End file.
